The Case Of Love
by Anka7995
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are successful attorneys and have no time for love and such nonsense, join them through their cases and some personal discoveries. Inspired majorly by Boston Legal.


_This was something I had to try, I mean this plot bunny did not allow me to write any stories! _

_So, this is basically inspired from The Practice and Boston Legal, some cases would be inspired by those and some of my father's cases, who is a lawyer._

* * *

**_Summary:_** Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are successful attorneys and have no time for love and such nonsense, join them through their cases and some personal discoveries. Inspired majorly by Boston Legal. DracoxHermione

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Neither Harry Potter nor Boston Legal.

* * *

**Pilot**

"Will you please, please help me in the preparations?" Ron Weasley asks me, literally pouting, and I wonder why I cannot resist _that _particularpout. In all honesty, I am sure and when I say sure, I mean completely sure that I must reply in negative for various reasons. One, I have a big murder trial, correction jury trial next week and I need to be prepared for it. Two, I don't know how long this trial would take, I am the defendant's lawyer and the odds are not in his favour. He was seen holding a gun over the victim's corpse, who happened to be the guy who was having an affair with his wife.

Yes, I, Hermione Jean Granger am an attorney, a lawyer, dealing with Muggle and Wizarding cases alike. Actually, Crane, Shore and Associates, specialized in this field, Muggle and Wizarding Law, I mean.

"Hermione," Ron said in askance, "You there? You kind of zoned out."

I nodded because honestly, I really did not feel like talking; I am supposed to be able to say 'no'.

If Ginny had been here right now she would have explained Ron that it was highly inconsiderate to ask your ex-girlfriend help you prepare for your engagement with some other girl. But, alas, she was returning from her extravagant honeymoon next week and I had no way to explain that to him without sounding jealous and bitter.

"Look Ron, I have an important case next week…" I began, but Ron cut me off.

"Put Malfoy on it," He said, as it was the easiest thing to do.

Draco Malfoy worked with me, yes, helping Muggles and well, he. I am not allowed to look at him funny, because he has changed. He assured me that and he is not biased or prejudiced and works with me in the same workspace, so I can give him that and accept the fact that he has changed.

But he was still Malfoy, while he is not as vile as he used to be, bickering with me and riling me up is still one of his hobbies. He would gladly, well as gladly Malfoy can manage, second-chair a case with me, but I cannot just _put _him on my case. There is a thing called client-attorney loyalty, at least to me.

"You know I cannot do that…" I said, my hand going to my forehead as I tried to control the growing head-ache, maybe I needed to go get my eyes checked, I had been getting head-aches more frequently.

"Please, Hermione," He said again, "You helped in everybody's weddings… Dean and Parvati, Harry and Daphne, Lavender and Seamus, Neville and Hannah, Ginny and Blaise, I mean you even helped, Percy, the git."

I sighed, just go ahead and remind me that I helped in more than a dozen wedding preparations and am not even close to finding a guy to settle.

I am not desperate and I am just twenty-seven, but seeing my parents' successful marriage and the Weasley household and Lupins, I had realized how fervently I wanted a family. I was eighteen then, and in the middle of a war. But in the back of the mind I had sworn that if I would survive the war, I would get married and have a family and live peacefully, not right away but some day.

When I kissed Ron in the middle of the War and when he kissed me back, the dream solidified only to be diminished when we broke up three years later. I was over Ron, or so I liked to believe but somewhat jealous that he was getting married before me and he didn't even wanted a family when we were together. A part of me, the little irrational one took it as a personal attack but I could not help but accept that we were not the same as he and Susan are.

"Ron, I am sorry, maybe you should hire a wedding planner or something," I said, firmly and then added without my better judgment, "and maybe Susan won't be thrilled if I plan your engagement party."

Susan was a sweet girl, really but she hated the fact that Ron and I were still close; I don't blame her as I am also a girl and I would not like the fact that my boyfriend's female best friend for more than a decade and ex-girlfriend would plan my engagement.

I must add Ron and I have a really platonic relationship.

"This is not about us, is it?" Ron asked.

'Great! This was not a time to get observant and perceptive, Ron!' I mentally exclaimed, before shaking my head almost fervently.

"No, there is not even an 'us', Ron." I said, calmly, I felt the nerve on my head throbbing, "I am happy for you and Susan and the idea of surprise engagement is absolutely adorable but I am not free to arrange it."

Then he gave me the look I was too familiar with, the look which always somehow managed to make me help him with his homework, which he should have done before.

He still insisted I should help him; I refused and stuck to the idea of wedding planner. He argued that wedding planners won't plan an engagement. I suggested an event manager or even Daphne and Harry. They would be glad to help.

Surprisingly, he had warmed up quickly to Daphne and Blaise and all the Slytherins, for that matter. I could not agree more with him, I was tired of hating people, just did not have the energy.

With a final good-bye and a kiss on his cheek, I apparated to my office, technically it was Saturday and court was closed but that didn't mean I had a holiday. I trudged to my office door form the apparition spot of the office. We had a separate, hidden apparition spot as we dealt on a daily basis with Muggles.

"Good afternoon, bookworm." The familiar drawl startled me; I found myself smiling as I rolled my eyes. This was the customary greeting I got from my colleague and dare I say, friend, Draco Malfoy.

"Afternoon, ferret," I replied, without missing a beat and was satisfied to his lips twitch upward, slightly.

"How was the date with Weasel-bee?"

"Was not a date," I muttered shuffling through the written notes for the case, "he wanted me to help for his surprise engagement."

"Oh, and he got only his ex-girlfriend to ask for help?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I have a reputation of part-time wedding planner." I jumped to defend my friend, whatever Ron is, he is my best friend.

"That you do… I don't know why you bothered to become a lawyer, wedding planner suits you."

"What do you have against marriage?" I asked Malfoy and I must admit I was a bit disappointed when I did not receive some witty comeback from him but he began rummaging through the box of files placed at the table.

"The Riley case?" Malfoy asked raising an eyebrow. I fought the urge to frown. I could never do that, raise only one eyebrow, I mean. I almost groaned; maybe work-load was taking a toll on me. I had the weirdest thoughts, now-a-days.

"Yep," I answered, "I have a very logical argument that Chris Riley did not shoot his ex-best-friend, aka, the guy who is- was, screwing his wife and that would be because he is a wizard and an Avada would have sufficed."

Malfoy chuckled, "Real smart, Granger, how are you planning to explain 'Avada' to a muggle judge?"

"That's the catch, Malfoy." I whispered, waving my hand in his direction, as though I was revealing a big secret.

"Tried for settlement? I mean reduce the sentence or something?" He asked, rummaging through the files, not looking up.

"Riley is innocent, he pleads innocence and would not do with anything else." I said with a sigh.

"That's the catch," Malfoy repeated, "What is his side of the story?"

"His wife, Samantha, called him and asked him to meet there, in the hotel room. They had been fighting for a long time and lived separately. When he entered the crime scene, the room, he saw a gun on the coffee table by the couch, and the idiot picked it up."

"The gun being the weapon for crime?"

"Yeah, he says that Samantha is known for violence and hysterics and he took it just to be safe. My case could be blaming the wife, but I lack the motive."

"But why a gun? Why not wand?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, Samantha has freakish reactions to magic, being a muggle, she is one of those who freak out and well just freak out when they hear about magic or see magic happen."

"You realize you said 'freak' three times?" He replied with an amused look at her, "However did she marry a wizard then?"

"Well, initially she had been fine with it, until she discovered Voldemort, I mean all the history about Voldemort and deaths, torture and war, through Riley's work and she well freaked out. She never realized magic could get that ugly."

"Wow… Dark Lord's terror prevails even after seven years of his demise, he would be glad." Malfoy grumbled.

"But that doesn't help with the case," I said.

Malfoy then became perfectly still, he didn't even blink and I waited patiently.

"Rabbit," Malfoy said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, with I can only assume, a stunned expression.

"Pull out a rabbit from your skirt or something; you know some unexpected twist, convince the jury."

"Alright," I said slowly and skeptically.

"Okay, here's the deal, there could be universal truth behind the murder," Malfoy said, smirking.

"Money?" I asked, surprised.

"See the insurance claims, wills, heirs and such." Malfoy suggested.

And then a light bulb went on in my head, of course, if Samantha was having an affair with the victim for two years then there is a possibility that some of his property would go to her and she knew for a fact that Riley had developed a fixed deposit under her name and everything he had would go to Samantha, as they hadn't divorced, yet.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and clapped my hands, "Thank you, Malfoy, I owe you one."

"No problems, Granger, after all we all must help the less blessed." Malfoy said with a smirk and sauntered off.

I knew he would throw this on my face whenever possible and I have to admit that he was a better attorney than me _but_ I would never ever admit that to his face and I am sure he would need me for some imminent case.

I prepared for the opening as I researched every bit of claims of Mrs. Riley when Riley dies or is not in a condition to handle his assets, I finally had a case.

It was about 8 when I finally finished my preparations. Smiling with satisfaction, I closed my file and stretched. My stomach growled to indicate that I had not eaten since lunch with Ron, and I had not eaten much as Ron had been insistent on engagement preparations.

Reaching to the apparition point, I was about to apparate to my flat and order pizza maybe as I am sure I was in no mood to cook. My cell phone vibrated in my back pocket and I pulled it out.

"_Hello?_" I asked, receiving, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"_Hermione, where are you?_" The familiar voice of Harry Potter asked me.

"_I am in the office._" I replied, checking my watch again and fiddling with my bag.

"_On Saturday?_" Yes, surprised?

"_You act as if it is something new?_" I replied, with a roll of my eye.

"_So, you want to join Daphne and me for dinner?_"

"_Well, will I be imposing?_" I asked, I did not want to impose on them, though I did not mind being the third-wheel, I was pretty much used to it now.

"_If you would have been, would I ask you?_" Harry asked.

"_No… unless, I am going to get lecture on work later, life first?_" I say, narrowing my eyes.

"_I am making no promises._" And I could hear the smile in his voice.

"_Okay, __mom__, if you insist, I will just pop in at your place?_" I ended my statement as a question.

"_It is fine, dinner is almost ready anyways._" Harry says, after a moment's silence. I am sure after checking the kitchen.

"_Great see you in a second, then?_" I asked.

"_Yep._" He replied and I disconnected.

Great, now I did not have to eat dinner alone. Not that I ever ate dinner alone, somehow, I always get company.

Harry and Daphne came as a surprise to me, as well as everyone in the world. When they started dating, many of the jaws hit the floor.

They worked together, in the Auror Department, got many cases together, and well as they say "sparks fly". Then along with Daphne came Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Astoria, and etcetera (basically the Slytherin clan).

And in the end we all had one thing as mutual; that we did not want to fight. So, as an aftermath we all became friends, I mean there was still some animosity among us, but, well, we were not on each other's throats or shouting curses at one another.

And that was an improvement.

In time we all became a big happy family, with Daphne and Harry making sheep's eyes at each other, Ginny and Blaise being Ginny and Blaise as the two flirted shamelessly with each other and claimed that nothing was going on between them. _All in good humor_, they would say and then get back with it.

And next all it took, one guy to make a move on Ginny and Blaise finally admitting that they were not as platonic as they claimed to be. What next? After a screaming match between the two which was followed by an intensive snogging session, they finally got together and married after six months.

Now, the only single ones in our expanded family are me, Malfoy, Theo and Pansy as Ron is dating and probably proposing her within next week he is not counted.

The latest endeavor Daphne and Ginny had undertaken is getting the four singles to start dating and thus, the matchmaking program or lectures of how life should come before work, and the like, from Harry. Even though the lectures are saved only for me and Draco as the two of us mostly compete with each other for being the better attorney.

Denny Crane, our senior partner claims we are like him and Shirley Schmidt and I take that as a compliment.

Shirley Schmidt, is a famous attorney of New York, where Denny worked before shifting to London with Alan Shore.

I shake my head out of the thoughts of Denny and Alan and apparate to Potters' Residence to be greeted by Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he gave me a hug, "How is everything?"

"Hey. Everything is fine... life is going on." I say with a smile and pull back, I see Harry opening his mouth and I am sure one of his lectures was imminent.

"Hermione," he began.

But was cut off by a deafening crack, followed by the entry of Draco Malfoy, he was wearing the same clothes as the afternoon, so he didn't leave the office, just like me, I observed, as I sift through my brain trying to remember if he had any important cases.

"Granger? Found the motive?" he asked, breaking me out of my reverie, for a moment I was confused but caught on quickly.

"Yep, as it turns out she has about 5 million pounds on her in case Riley dies or is unable to claim it, though I would need to plead for further investigation time, so I could learn more about the William's and Samantha's relationship, maybe it could help, if Charles and Samantha were also on the rocks, like Samantha had claimed to Chris."

"Good," Malfoy said, "what about-?"

"Please will you two stop discussing cases over here?" Ron asked, "I can hardly understand you."

"Well, if that is the condition, many of the topics of discussions will be banned," Draco mumbled.

"Malfoy, be nice!" Daphne and I exclaimed together, I turned to Daphne who had just returned from kitchen.

"Hey Daph," I said, giving her a hug.

"Hey, Hermione," Daphne said with a smile, "so nice to see you out of court and office, anything new?"

"No... Just cases," I shrugged.

"Really interesting cases..." Malfoy piped in, "How come you get all the fun cases?"

"Because I am better than you," I reply, and then add, "but I think Alan and Denny take the fun cases."

"Well, they have their names on the letterhead, don't they? I wonder if they will allow _Malfoy_ on it when I become a partner."

"Well, Granger will be added first." I say.

"Who says you will become partner before me?"

"I do," I say, turning to him.

"Please, be real, Granger. I am better." He replies, in a tone like he is talking to a five year old.

"Yeah-yeah," I reply sarcastically.

"Who gave you the motive on Riley case?" Draco asked.

I found it a bit odd that no one else was speaking and probably watching us. But I needed to make an argument. Maybe that came with the Law Training.

"Well, who helped you on Nolan case?" I retorted.

"Ha, who saved the Chinese guy's case?" He said and I found myself turning a bit crimson, that one case was not one of my best moments.

"You didn't even say anything on that one! And that was my first case, in third year, mind you!"

"Yeah, but you laughed at you client's testimony, _twice_."

"And I apologized, I mean, who says, 'raw, red buttocks' so many times, I understand he is not good with English but... it was so funny." I replied, making a passable imitation of my first ever client.

"Yeah, _malpuppet_."

"Please, it is years old!"

"Not that old." He smirks.

"Gosh, you two are impossible!" Daphne said throwing her hands up in air, "Do you ever stop bickering, how do you even work on a case together?"

"We manage," Malfoy smirks and then turns to look at me, "That reminds me... you want to assist me on this new case...?"

"Jury?" I ask and he nods.

"When does it start?" I ask, perking up.

"Well, a week later." He replies.

"So soon? I have the Riley case." I mutter, sadly.

"Hear the catch, at least." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shoot," I said.

"It is about the tobacco industry case" Malfoy smirked.

"Oh!" I exclaim, my eyes widening, "The guy who is suing the Tobacco industry for his wife's death."

"Yep," He smirks.

"Great! I am on it!" I smile.

"And you said you were too busy to help me." Ron accused.

"Uh..." I mumbled, really, what could I say? I had announced to him this afternoon that I was fully packed.

"This is most likely one time opportunity, Weasley." Malfoy said, "No attorney would like to miss it."

I nodded eagerly, this was one time opportunity.

"Everything fine and good, but if you two discuss work once more, I will kick you two out." Daphne said, changing the topic successfully.

After a few minutes of insignificant conversation, Susan and Hannah came, soon followed by Neville.

We all exchanged pleasantries and talked about nothing in particular, until dinner was ready, most of the time, I found my thoughts wandering to the two cases and no one tried to force me in a conversation.

* * *

_Should I continue this one? _


End file.
